


My Favorite Place In The World

by Spideyfan62



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, On A Playground, POV Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle, here we go again..., swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "You ready?" Peter asked with a mix of nerves and excitement as she walked over to him."Yeah." M.J. tried to reply casually, but just a hint of eagerness escaped her voice. "But I'm warning you Peter, if this is a trick to get me to swing with you again...""Of course not," Peter said. "The whole idea of going out on a date at 2:30 in the morning is to be seen by as few people as possible, after all."
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	My Favorite Place In The World

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: In the wake of their lives being turned upside down, Peter and M.J. set out on a late night date to escape the craziness.

Peter waited patiently outside M.J.'s apartment building, hoping he didn't look too conspicuous with the hood of his dark jacket up. With his identity out there now, going on a public date was a little difficult, as he and M.J. hardly seemed to have any privacy any time they stepped out a door together. Peter never liked attention that much even before this fiasco, and the whole thing was only magnified by his persistent concern that enemies could be lurking around any corner at any time, waiting for their opportunity. He knew he had his Peter ti...no, spider-sense. It was spider-sense now; he made a mental note to relate that to May in the morning. Anyway, he knew he had his danger detecting sixth sense on constant lookout for him, but it was didn't do anything for his unease. 

All that to say, when you're a superhero whose identity was public while also being just recently cleared of murder and a terror attack, who happened to have a girlfriend as well, you need to get creative for date night. Which was exactly why Peter was here, outside her apartment at 2:30 in the morning, waiting for her. At least tomorrow was a Saturday, so he could sleep in. On the other hand, this likely would do nothing to throw off M.J.'s routine; she was a legendary night owl in school, occasionally dropping that she stayed up til 4:00 A.M. on a school night reading murder mysteries. It was sounded so random, so crazy, and so exhausting to Peter. 

It also sounded so M.J, which meant he loved it. 

Finally, the main door into the building opened, and a tall, slender figure stepped out into the night. The figure turned their head towards Peter, allowing him to see that it was M.J, dressed in black jeans and a thin, dark hoodie. The hood couldn't completely cover her curls, but it would hopefully do the job of keeping them out of the limelight. 

"You ready?" Peter asked with a mix of nerves and excitement as she walked over to him.

"Yeah." M.J. tried to reply casually, but just a hint of eagerness escaped her voice. "But I'm warning you Peter, if this is a trick to get me to swing with you again..."

"Of course not," Peter said. "The whole idea of going out on a date at 2:30 in the morning is to be seen by as few people as possible, after all." 

"Right, of course," M.J. said, shaking her head at herself for even suggesting that it might be the plan. Peter knew she brought it up because she simply didn't like the experience, but he still cringed internally looking back at the timing of it all. People had seen her with him just before his identity was outed, and he had to scoop her out from a mob to get her to safety when it happened. Ever since, he had chastised himself for the idea, despite her repeated reassurances that it was probably what any teenage superhero would do. 

"So, where are we going anyway?" M.J. added. 

"My favorite place in the world," Peter responded, his smile growing wide. 

"Peter, the Star Wars exhibit at Discovery Times Square is probably closed," she teased with a smirk. He couldn't help but laugh at how well she knew him. 

"Good guess, but no," Peter said. "Here, follow me." 

They walked side by side down the street, avoiding taking the bus or subway for fear of getting recognized. They had some loose, friendly chatting along the way, with Peter discussing his latest upgrades to his Spider-Man suit and M.J. frequently bringing up one of the four books she was reading right now. 

They eventually came to Central Park, winding their way through the walkways, until finally, they came to it: an old swing set on the outskirts of a currently empty playground. 

M.J. looked over at Peter. "Okay, I think I can handle this kind of swinging," she teased with a smile. 

As they walked over to the swings, they opted to risk removing their hoods. M.J. settled in the swing to the right of Peter. 

"Now, we have to start together," Peter said. M.J. shook her head, but her smile was not very well hidden. He backed up as far as he could onto his toes, with M.J. doing the same. He then gave the word, and soon they were flying through the air. For a few minutes, they simply swung back and forth in peaceful, blissful silence, with the occasional gleeful laughter brought on by a fun time. Sometimes they would be level with each other, sometimes he would be behind her, and sometimes he was the one ahead. 

After a little bit, they came to a stop to just settle in for a moment or two. 

"So, you said this is your favorite place in the world?" M.J. asked, her head resting along one of the rubberized chains holding the swing in place. "Why?" 

Peter looked out into the playground, his mind taken back to another time. 

"May and Uncle Ben used to bring me out here all the time when I was a kid, especially after my parents died," Peter explained. "I was never very good at climbing around the play area, but there was something about the swings, something so...freeing." 

He glanced over at his girlfriend, so said nothing but seemed to be leaning in a little more, so he took this as an opportunity to continue. 

"I remember my uncle used to tell me that swinging was like life: sometimes you're flying ahead, and others your headed backwards. The important part was to keep going, no matter what, and to enjoy every moment of it you can." 

He glanced over at M.J, who had a peaceful smile on your face. 

"What about you?" he asked, "did you swing much as a kid?" 

M.J.'s expression dropped, and she looked away for a moment. 

"I'm sorry," Peter said, "I didn't mean to overstep if..."

"It's fine," M.J. said quickly. She then took a breath, let it out, and continued: "My parents have always been preoccupied with their careers, so I didn't get to come to places like this much." 

"I'm sorry," Peter said. "I didn't know." 

"Nobody knows," M.J. replied. Much of his girlfriend's past was shrouded in mystery, so Peter knew that her even being willing to share this with him was a huge step for her. 

She then turned to face Peter once more. "Peter, can I ask a favor?" She had a really nervous look as she spoke; her eyes were soft, her voice very light and gentle. 

"Of course," Peter replied, flashing her one of what May called the "trademark Parker smiles," hoping it would put her at ease a little. 

M.J. swallowed, finally speaking up again. "It's really silly." 

"What is it?" Peter persisted. 

"I've....I've never been pushed on a swing before," she said. "Like everything else in my life, I've been largely self-taught, but I...I want you to be the first one to push me on a swing." 

Peter smiled at her, getting up and slowly getting behind her. He reached for the rubberized chains holding the swing and grabbed onto them. His face was right beside hers for a moment, causing him to pause for a moment as just being so close to her sent chills down his spine. Slowly, he pulled as he took a few steps back, finally coming reaching as far as they could go. 

"Ready?" Peter said in a soft, almost nervous voice. 

"Ready," M.J. replied, her tone quiet and vulnerable. 

Peter then gave her a gentle push (for him, anyway), and soon she was off. He gave her a couple more pushes in the back as she returned, and soon she was flying high. He then got back on his swing to join her in the air. 

"Wooh!" M.J. hollered, her smile wider than ever before as her hair flung around in the wind. The joy in her voice filled Peter's soul with some as well, a deep happiness that seemed to burrow it's way into his heart and spread throughout his entire being. 

This was his favorite place in the world, and now, it felt more special to him then ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was already a night owl, but working a second shift job just continues to throw even my sleep schedule off. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this brought some joy to you in middle of all the craziness of the world. Please feel free to leave a comment; if you didn't like it, respectfully share what you felt didn't work. I'm always looking to grow as a writer, and I see these one shot stories as a way to sharpen my skills as I work on bigger stories as well. 
> 
> My prayers continue to go out for each of you; stay safe and healthy (physically, emotionally, etc.) 
> 
> "Hear my prayer, Lord; let my cry for help come to you." Psalm 102: 1-2


End file.
